APH Carneval
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: Italy has a plan. Germany is oblivious. What will happen on the Carneval on the beach. Main pairing: GerIta with other side-pairings. One shot please review 3


"Vee, Germany, look." Feliciano squealed, pointing excitedly forward.

Germany sighed and followed the smaller Italian's finger. His eyes landed on a big poster. _CARNEVAL AT THE BEACH TONIGHT. _Germany sighed again.

"A carnival?" he questioned.

"Vee~" Italy said excitedly. "Can we go, Doitsu?"

"No, Italien." Germany decided, using the smaller's German name to make his point. "We have work to attend to."

"But, Germany." Italy whined. "I promise to work really hard during the day and then we can go to the carnival tonight. I bEt they have a ferries wheel."

Germany rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his friend. He looked away, focusing his gaze on the pavement. He stopped suddenly when he felt a nudge on his sleeve. Heaving another deep sigh he turned around. Italy was looking at him with the biggest poppy-dog-eyes he could possibly muster.

"Please." Italy pleaded. "It'll be fun. And you need some time out. I really want us to be together."

Germany's blushed, looking away. Had Italy really said that?

"T-together?"

"Vee~" Italy nodded. "We can invite Japan and we'll have tons of fun. Just the three of us."

Germany quietly released his sleeve from Italy's grip and turned to walk again.

"We'll see." He said shortly.

"Vee~? Germany, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Italien." Germany lied. "Make sure to work hard today and we can go to the carnival. I'll call to check up on you later, but I really have to leave now. Good bye."

Germany didn't stay to hear Italy answer and only left the Italian saying a quiet:

"Vee?"

Germany sat down at his desk with an aggravated sigh.

"Kesesese." Prussia laughed and slid an arm around his brother's shoulders. "You look so unawesome right now. What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." Germany lied.

He wasn't feeling like telling his loud brother about his problems with Feliciano.

"Kesese, don't lie to me." Prussia scolded half seriously. "Tell big bruder what is making you so unawesome."

"Bruder, not now. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, but you better go call that little Italian and tell him how much you're in love with him." Prussia pointed out with a snicker. "Tell you what, bruder. I'll call Canada…"

"Who?" Germany asked and looked up with a frown.

"Canada, one of my best friend. You know, he's staying at our house cause his boyfriend is out on business." Gilbert answered in slight annoyance. "Anyway, I'll call him, and we can come to the carnival too, and I'll be your awesome wingman."

Germany's frown deepened and he looked suspiciously at his brother.

"How did you know about the carnival?"

"My awesome Gilbird stalked you two." Prussia snickered, petting the small yellow bird on his head.

The little bird chirped happily.

"So what do you say?" Prussia asked.

"I'm not sure, bruder."

"Look, West." Prussia said. "Either you let me join and do my thing, or Canada and I will be there anyway and things will get more embarrassing for you."

Germany didn't doubt that for a second.

"Fine." He muttered finally.

"Great! I'll go call Canada right away."

Prussia grinned widely before running off to call the Canadian, leaving Germany to ask himself again:

"Who the hell is Canada?"

Italy was pleased with himself. He had worked hard all day (surprising his brother who was home for a change) and was now on his way to his best friend Germany's house, for once on good time. Germany would be happy. It didn't take long before the beaming Italian had reached the blonde's house. Happily, he skipped up the stairs to the door and ringed the doorbell.

"Vee~, Vee~, Germany!" Italy called out.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door was answered by… who the hell was that guy?

"Good day, Italy." The blonde man said quietly.

"Vee~? Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." The other sighed, just before Prussia and Germany appeared too.

"Kesese, the awesome little Ita-chan is here." Gilbert grinned. "Canada and I are joining for the Carnival?"

"Vee~?" Italy asked in confusion.

This wasn't how he'd planned it. It wasn't as though he didn't like Prussia or… whoever that guy was, but he didn't want them there _now!_ Merde.

"G -great." Italy said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "T-too bad Japan couldn't join then."

"What happened to Japan?"

"Japan had to do something with Taiwan." Italy shrugged. "He said something about tsundre."

"So it's just the four of us." Germany concluded, rolling his eyes lightly.

Why did Prussia and… his friend, have to join them? Why had he agreed to that? Since Japan wasn't coming it would have been just the two of them. Verdammt.

The group of nations chatted as they made their way to the carnival, absentmindedly following the other groups. Italy could spot out other couples and groups in the crowd. England and America, the Nordics, Hong-Kong and Iceland (Vee~, what an odd couple), Poland and Lithuania, Russia and China, was that Estonia and Ukraine (Vee~, I thought he was gay), Thailand and Vietnam and Italy thought for sure he saw big brother France stalk around.

Soon enough, they reached the carnival that was already crowded with people.

"Vee~" Italy cheered. "This is so great."

"Yeah, and look, there's Japan and Taiwan." Gilbert exclaimed, pointing at the Asian duo. "Hey, Japan, Taiwan!"

Japan and Taiwan looked up, both looking awfully flustered at having been caught at the "crime scene".

"Prussia-san, Italy-san, Germany-san, Canada-san." Japan greeted with a smile. "I don't expect to meet you _here._"

"Vee~" Italy said, hoping to get his message across when staring straight at Japan. "I didn't expect to see you here either, Japan."

"Oh, that. Taiwan and I are just here to stal…" Japan stopped himself after a sharp look from Taiwan. "… watch over England-san and America-san for their date so they don't do anything stupid."

"We'll be leaving now." Taiwan said hastily, grabbing Japan's hand and hurrying off. "Try the ferries-wheel!"

Before either of the four nations could react to what had happened, the two Asians had ran off advancing through the crowd.

"Well, let's get going then." Prussia decided before the group headed off into the crowd.

The evening passed by calmly, and yet Italy never got the chance to do what he'd been wanting to do for months now. But then at last, they somehow ended up at the ferries-wheel.

"Vee~" Italy cheered. "Let's take a ride in the ferries wheel."

"It's only for two people in each." Prussia pointed out (in his excitement from the carnival he'd forgotten all about being his brother's wingman).

"Which is why you should so totally go." Canada cut in, who knew perfectly well what the Italian wanted.

Just then, Prussia remembered the original plan and nodded in agreement. And so they went to stand in line. To Italy's surprise he found the unmistakable curl of his brother, accompanied by Spain.

"Vee~" he said, managing to hide his annoyance at seeing the two of them here. Romano would surely find a way to scare Germany off and Spain would surely come up with some stupid double-date idea and distract Germany from the ferries-wheel. "Big brother, Roma, what are you doing here?"

Romano turned around with a flustered look on his face, at being caught on a date with Spain, most likely.

"I-I-I'm not on a date with tomato-bastard!" he said defensively.

"No one claimed so." Italy sighed.

"I-I-I… w-w-we…"

"We just got back from a meeting." Spain cheered. "All of my old colonies gathered at my place!"

"And now we're here. Are you done?" Romano snapped.

"Hey, since we're all here…" Spain said with a happy grin, and Italy could feel his heart sinking. "We should all go get food. I think I saw France too."

"Vee~?" Italy asked in defeat.

"No!" Romano stated flatly. "We're going on this fucking ferries-wheel, and that's final."

Before the smiling Spaniard could reply, Romano grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the platforms that lead to the carts. And soon, the two were seated. Just before the wheel started to spin again, Romano managed to catch eye-contact with his brother and winked, mouthing "Good luck". Italy stood in awe. Was this Romano saying that he approved of Germany? It seemed like it. The thought of his big brother finally accepting Germany made Italy beam brightly.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Germany asked.

"V-vee~" Italy stuttered, blushing a little. "Nothing. I'm just happy we're going to go with the ferries-wheel together."

"J-ja." Germany muttered.

The four nations (remember, Prussia and Canada are still right behind them) waited a while before the wheel stopped again. It was time. Italy happily got into the cart and Germany followed, blushing a little at the closeness. As the wheel started to move again, Prussia laughed and gave him the thumbs up, proud to see his brother finally getting his act together. Prussia watched a moment as his brother disappeared out of sight.

"So…" he said, turning to his best friend (Canada had at some point grown past both France and Spain). "When is your boyfriend coming back?"

"He said it depended on how the business would go. Might take weeks, might take hours." Canada sighed. "I don't think he even told me what it was all about."

"Kesese." Prussia laughed. "Or maybe you just didn't listen."

"Shut up." Canada whined and punched Prussia's shoulder half-heartedly. "Oh, hey, the wheel stopped again."

Prussia was about to climb on when a hand rested itself on his shoulder and a deep Spanish-accented voice asked:

"Do you mind if I take this one?"

"Cuba!?" Canada said in surprise. "You're here! And you didn't mistake me for America!"

The large Cuban huffed a little at the mention of his most hated enemy and answered gruffily:

"Well, I met your idiot of a brother just a minute ago, and he's too fat to get here that quickly."

"Wow, only two insults in one sentence." Canada said sarcastically. "You're getting better."

"Hey, are you getting on or not!?"

Canada, Prussia and Cuba turned to South Korea who was now standing by the machinery. Canada nodded and sat down, offering the tanned man his hand. Cuba accepted it without questioning and sat down in the small space next to the little Canadian.

"I guess that leaves me alone again." Prussia sighed.

A couple of more minutes pasted before the wheel stopped and Prussia got on. He smirked a little, as he saw Japan advance towards South Korea before handing him something. The cherry boy smiled and nodded, signifying that a deal had been made. What Prussia didn't see was the spirit of a long since dead king of Prussia that followed him around, a fond smile spreading on his face. As the wheel started spinning again, the old king placed a his ghosty hand on the albino's shoulder, making Prussia shutter although he didn't know why.

"Oh, mein Preußen." The old king said softly. "You are never alone."

1zs

"Vee~" Feliciano said thoughtfully and glanced over the edge of the cart. "The wheel stopped."

"Don't lean too far out." Germany warned, glancing worriedly at the redhead. "I'm sure it'll start soon."

Feliciano sighed. It was now or never, wasn't it? If the wheel started to spin and they both got off, he would just let it slip.


End file.
